1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable suction device that has a suction disk with a handle connected thereto, an operation lever is connected to a shaft of the suction disk and a release device is connected to a side of the operation lever so the user releases the suction disk by only a thumb.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional suction device for sucking a piece of object such as a tile generally includes a suction disk and a handle connected to the suction disk. The user holds the handle and operates the suction disk to suck a piece of tile. The shortcoming of the conventional suction device is that the user has to use the other hand to release the suction disk from the tile after the tile is positioned, and usually, the user holds a tool by said the other hand. This is inconvenient for the user to proceed his work. The other type of the conventional suction device employs a release device connected to the handle and the release device has a lever that protrudes out from the suction device and the user must pull the lever to release the suction disk. The release device is difficult to be connected with the suction device and therefore the suction device is suffered by high manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the lever could be pulled unintentionally and let the piece of tile drop.
The present invention intends to provide a suction device that has a release device which is easily operated by the user's thumb.
Another prior art reference are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,059, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,935, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,945, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,079, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,620, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,658, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,393, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,311,525, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,424, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,800, the U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,573, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,947; in the U.K. patent No. 954315; in the D.E. patent No. 833847; in the A.U. patent No. 120827; and a non-patent Thomson, “weightless Probe For Chip Picking” Apr. 11, 1974, IBM.